1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention relates to vehicle head restraints that are continuously positionable between a first and second position.
2. Background Art
Competitive pressure places a persistent demand on automobile manufacturers and suppliers to improve aesthetics and functionality of vehicle components. Head restraints are automobile interior components having the important function of providing support for a vehicle occupant's head during an accident.
In the typical vehicular head restraint assembly, a bun is moveably attached to a vehicle seat by one or more posts. In order to function properly, vehicular head restraints require positioning of the bun to a preferred position adjacent to the occupant's head. In the typical prior art assembly, the post(s) are notched in a manner that sets discrete locations for the positioning of the head restraint. Usually, the notches are engaged by a locking mechanism that holds the head restraint in place when they are not being adjusted. Although these prior art assemblies work reasonably well, the discrete nature of these head restraints does not allow the occupant to position them to several desired locations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements to the prior art head restraint designs that allow improved positionability.